OC PREVIEW 5
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: The final OC preview. About time I upload this. This is for the character Luke. Have fun


S.R: Hi all I intended to upload this sooner but I've been busy with school… Damn finals. Thank god I have the easiest two finals left. Anyway this is the 5th and final OC preview before I start with the story LostInTheBeats (LNTB as we have decided) and I have been working on. This preview is for the Character Luke so enjoy the madness….. Oh wait the madness hasn't happened yet.

Luke: Hey! Who said I'm the mad one? I thought that was Dante!

S.R: Try Dante and Ember. Those two should never be left alone together.

Luke: Why not?

S.R: Let's just say one of two things can happen. A. You return and they're fucking like rabbits because well you know they're based off my ex (who I still love) and I, plus this is from the imagination of two lemon loving people *High fives LNTB*. Or B. You return to find them plotting world domination/ how best to torture Blaine…. The poor bastard doesn't stand a chance against his sadistic best friend and evil twin sister.

Luke: Okay….. So uh, story time?

S.R: Yes. Story time. READ ON PEOPLES!

Luke

"Hey Mira, I'm taking this mission!" My father called out to our lovely friend. "Okay Loke! Have fun and be careful." She cheerily replied. Dad started to walk out but stopped next to me as he was glowing. "Shit, looks like Lucy needs me. Luke handle the mission for me would ya?" He said as he handed the request form to me. The request seemed simple. Travel to Onbera and defeat some monsters that have been terrorizing the town. '_Should be easy as hell. My Mana ring, Regen ring, and Element rings should be enough for this'_ I thought putting my three rings on. "Hey Luke I don't think I've ever seen your magic. Do you use rings like you're dad does?" I heard Levy ask me. I didn't realize it when she said that but apparently only, Mira, mom, dad, Master Makarov, and my close friends know what magic I use. "Yeah I do use rings. I use my Mana ring to shoot energy blasts, Regen ring to heal minor injuries, and my Element ring to cast spells of the fire, and ice elements." I replied as I walked past her to the door. "Oh cool. Well we'll have to catch up some time." She called as I left.

About five minutes later I was on a train worrying about my appearance. '_I hope I don't have to do too much. I don't want to ruin my perfect hair style. _ _I mean my orange hair the way I style it makes it look like I have cat ears and cats are fucking awesome…. I also hope my bell doesn't fall off, I really like it being a necklace that looks more like a collar… hmm maybe if I turn the necklace around so the bell hangs over my hoodie while I fight it'll fall into my hood if it falls.' _ Was all I thought before being pulled out of my thoughts by a lady asking me something. "Huh, oh sorry ma'am I wasn't paying attention could you say that again?" I said bowing my head slightly. "I was asking if you'd like anything for the ride. Its a few more hours to Onbera." She replied. It was then that I noticed she was a trolley server. I nodded my head as I said "Yes thanks for asking. I would like a pack of sour skittles please." She smiled as she handed me a pack of the sour skittles and walked off after I paid her. I ate my skittles in silence before dozing off slightly.

I woke up a short while later to find the train was slowing down. I figured we must almost be there so I stood up and stretched. After gathering my stuff I walked off the train but felt like I was being watched. I slowly scanned my surroundings but found nothing. '_Must be imagining things. Oh well I should get a move on.' _ I thought, walking to the mayor's office in town to inform him about the request being taking. Once I did I left town and started to map out a patrol route I could use for a few days. After a while I found a man who was willing to walk with me and explain what kind of monsters I'd be dealing with. "Ever since I got off the train I've felt like something's watching me. You wouldn't happen to know anything about why would you?" I asked him. "Well there's an old myth about a demonic dog that stalks people it finds worthy of being it's master, but no one's ever found a dog out here." He explained. '_I'll have to do some research. It seems interesting.'_ I hoped making a mental note. After a while the man bid me good night and good luck in finishing up a patrol route.

A short while later I was getting tired when I heard a yelp. "That sounded like a dog being attacked!" I said as I ran in the direction I heard the cry from. I ran into a clearing next to a little spring to see a bunch of Vulcans, and a few Lizardmen surrounding a poor little dog. I used my Element ring and froze all of the monsters solid before picking up the dog and trying to comfort it. I noticed it had a collar on and after making sure it was okay I set it down and said "Go on home little guy. You're safe now." And watched it walk off. I then went to a hotel, checked in, and passed out ready for the next day. The next day went much like the previous except for this time when I found the dog the group of monsters had doubled in size. Just like the day before I dealt with the monsters relatively quick. After checking on the dog I sent it home again. The third day was where things got hellish. In the spot where I had been finding the dog surrounded by monsters was just monsters this time. I quickly dispatched them just to find myself surrounded by more. I fought and fought for at least two hours but no matter what I did I was surrounded. I was starting to get fatigued when I heard a voice in my head say "Let go. You've got the power needed to obliterate these monsters." I was confused and worried that I was going to lose soon so I let my instincts take over while I tried to communicate with the voice I heard.

After a few minutes I was able to hear the voice again except this time it was a lot clearer. "Good you listened. Now comes the power I promised. Focus all of your magical energy into your hand and raise it while you cast the spell '**Summon Magic: Hades army**' the voice said. I did as I was told and cast the spell. I closed my eyes when I felt a wave of power. When I opened them again I had called forth an army of skeletons that were defending me. After a few minutes there were no more monsters so I dismissed the skeletons and sat down on the ground. After a couple of seconds I felt something cold brush my hand. I looked down to see the dog again. "Hi there friend." I said as I patted it on the head. It tilted its head towards me as it said "Hello master." I jumped up and questioned "Whoa, I'm your master? Since when?" The dog replied "I've been following you since you got to town. I've tested you're strength and once I deemed you worthy I helped you out." I nearly choked when I realized the dog's voice was the voice I heard in my head. "So…. Are you the demon dog that the myth talks about? And if so what's your name?" I asked. The dog looked at me and said "Yes I am the demon dog, my original master granted me his power when he died allowing me to communicate with humans and give them the summon magic spells that my first master used. He gave me the name Duchuli." I let all the info sink in.

"Well Duchuli if you want me as your master who am I to say no. Besides you're ridiculously cute." I comment. "I know. I'm actually over a century old but ever since my first master died I've had the appearance of a puppy. Unfortunately I don't even know what dog breed I am." Duchuli replied. "Well from the looks of you I'd say you're a Husky. So that's what breed we'll say okay?" I interrogated. Duchuli just nodded at me as he said "We should get going now. It's late and you're tired. Let's go home and we can sleep on the train ride." I agreed and that is exactly what happened. The next day I walked into the guild with Duchuli and explained what happened. Everyone was so excited that they scared him a little so he used some of his power to make himself invisible. After a bit we were finally left alone so he reappeared and we just sat in comfortable silence for a few hours before going home and going to sleep.

* * *

**OC**

**Name:** Luke

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 6'0

**Weight:** 152.2 lbs.

**Magic:** Has three rings from Loke (Mana ring which generates energy blasts, Regen ring which heals minor injuries, and Elemental ring which creates fire and ice spells), and is now learning Summoning magic

**Likes: **Friends, Family, books, and plotting

**Dislikes**: Annoying people that don't shut up.


End file.
